


Binary Darkness

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Hacker Charlie Bradbury, If you like it i'll write more, Lawyer Amara, Not sure if it's a thing yet, geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Charlie is just chilling, working from her favourite coffee place, absolutely not being a perv at all. Absolutely not waiting for her crush to roll up at her place of work which just so happens to be across the street. Nope, nothing to see here folks.* It's a scene, let me know if you like it, I'm considering doing more but only if it's wanted. Thanks.
Relationships: Amara/Charlie Bradbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Binary Darkness

It had to work, Charlie thought as she tapped away at the keyboard. Having spent months sitting in this cafe, grinding away at the code that filled her screen, she was desperate to complete it before the deadline. Sighing hard into her fourth coffee of the morning she glanced at the clock and her heart began to race. Any minute now her mind whispered as she glanced toward the tall building across the street. As always the limo pulled up to the offices of MacLeod, Talbot and De’Mon aka MTD, the best corporate law firm in the country. This was their head office which was based in the prime retail estate of downtown New York. The driver stepped out, 10 am like clockwork and moved to open the back door for the passenger. 

There she was, Amara De’Mon, international corporate lawyer, Harvard Law graduate, lover of all the finer things in life. She also had a soft spot for cats and a secret penchant for fantasy movies. Not that Charlie was a stalker or anything, she would never hack into someone's private social media, nope, never… well just that one time but never again. Her gaze took it all in. Standing tall, wearing enough designer clothing to feed a small country for a month, Amara walked with purpose and poise. She exuded a fierceness that made everyone look. It was just a crush, a simple schoolgirl crush that felt like her heart was breaking every single time she watched Amara walk into that building. Like when Harry pinned after Cho, she felt it right in her feels. Alas, her love would remain unrequited and by god did she need another coffee, this one was freezing. As usual, Amara walked towards the revolving doors of corporate America while Charlie wrapped her large bargain cardigan around her tighter as she stood to go get yet another gourmet coffee. It was one of the only things apart from games, con, figurines and computer parts that she let herself splurge on. 

“Charlie, what can I get ya?” Jack asked, already entering her standard triple Americano with a shot of vanilla into the register. 

“The usual, please-”

A voice cut into their conversation, “Oh, that sounds great, can I get one of those?” 

Charlie froze, heart, thudding like bass in her chest, she knew that voice, and taking a deep breath, turned slowly to face the woman behind. Amara De’Mon stood less than a foot away, imposingly tall in her three-inch heels. Her lithe body wrapped in the finest wool that man could create as the pure cream shades complimented the warm tones of her tanned skin. 

“You’re staring,” Amara commented sternly. 

Shaking herself hard, Charlie blushed, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I shit, er, yeah-”

Jack saved her, “Charlie, your coffee?” 

“Yes!” she replied, “Thank you, Jack, so much!” 

Grabbing her reusable cup she turned to walk away, hands shaking with violent panic. 

“Charlie, was it?” Amara called and she froze to the spot, turning almost comically to nod towards the glowing light that was Amara De’Mon. “I like your mug,” she added. 

It took Charlie a second and a glance at the mug in question, her dark green metal thermos had a picture of LOTR characters surrounded in battle and the caption ‘Diplomacy, when rolling for initiative isn’t an option’ before Charlie smiled, “Oh thanks, I had it made, I mean I drink so much coffee, too much probably and I’m here like every day, so it made sense to get a good mug you know? And who doesn’t love a good Lord of the rings/ D&D mash-up meme?” She was talking too much, babbling some might say and turned to walk away again. 

“Well, I like it,” Amara replied, taking her coffee from Jack, “Thank you, bye Charlie.”

Charlie glanced back and grinned, “Okay,” she squeaked out while watching Amara walk back across the busy street to her building. 

Did that just happen? She stood staring out the window with a gormless expression as her cell called out the imperial march, it was her boss and she was pulled her from the stunned silence. Picking it up she answered, “Yeah? Oh hey, Boss. Sure I can do some company work, what is it? Hackers? Sure, give me the address?” With that, he sent her a pin for maps and she had to double-take, getting back on the phone she replied, “ Er, Boss is that right? That's where I am now?” She caught her already pale face in the window going white as he reiterated the address, yep, it was offices of MTD and her contact was Amara De’mon. Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> As alwas thanks for reading. If you're into Destiel or Jensen/Misha RPF then please check out my other works. Find me on tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/redheadshenanigans
> 
> All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
